minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit
|armor='Normal Rabbit:' Killer Bunny: |Damage='Normal Rabbit': 0 ( ) Killer Bunny: Easy: 5 HP ( ) Normal: 8 HP ( ) Hard: 12 HP ( ) |drop= , , , (if on fire) |techname=rabbit |caption=A Brown Rabbit |fa=1.8 }}A rabbit is a small, passive animal mob which can be found in groups of 2-4 in almost any biome. Appearance Most rabbits are passive and will naturally spawn with one of 6 different textures: *"Brown" *"Salt & Pepper" *"Black" *"Albino" *"Spotted" *"Golden" There is also one type of rabbit, called "The Killer Bunny", which looks similar to an "albino" rabbit, but it is hostile and can only be spawned by using the command /summon rabbit ~ ~ ~ {RabbitType:99}. One other texture for rabbits, called "Toast", which is black and white and looks different from the "Spotted" rabbit, is automatically applied to any rabbit named "Toast". Behavior Rabbits will wander around randomly unless they see wolves, foxes, mature carrot crops, or a player holding a carrot, golden carrot, or dandelion. If a rabbit is distracted by a player, it will not notice mature carrot crops or wolves, until they are attacked. Otherwise, it will run away from wolves on sight, and, when left alone, eat mature carrot crops. To stop rabbits eating mature carrot crops, use the command /gamerule doMobGriefing false. The "Killer Bunny" variant will hunt down any players or wolves in sight, and it will only be distracted while breeding. Feeding Similar to all passive mobs, rabbits can be fed certain foods to activate various effects. Feeding a mature rabbit will put it into "Love Mode", causing the mob to exude red hearts. If two nearby rabbits are in love mode, they will mate, producing a baby rabbit. Each rabbit can only enter Love Mode every five minutes. A baby rabbit can also be fed in order to accelerate its growth into adulthood. Rabbits can be fed carrots, golden carrots, and dandelions. They are able to see players holding food from a farther distance than other mobs. Drops *0-2 Rabbit Hide *0-1 Rabbit's Foot (rarely) *0-1 Raw Rabbit (Cooked if killed by Fire) Pocket Edition Rabbits were added in 0.13.0 alpha stage of Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Rabbits in this version are smaller, eat crops, can be killed easier, and can only be found in forest, desert and snowy biomes. Trivia *The "Killer Bunny" is faster than normal rabbits. **If a player summons the Killer Bunny while in peaceful difficulty, it can still chase/attack players, but will not harm the player. *The Killer Bunny has red vertical eyes. *The Killer Bunny's texture changed multiple times in the snapshots leading up to 1.8. **The first texture had blood over the rabbit's mouth. **The second texture was almost the same as an albino rabbit. **The third texture had blood all over its body and face. *The Killer Bunny is a reference to the Killer Rabbit Of Caerbannog from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. **Also, during the snapshots of update 1.8, the nametag given to the Killer Bunny was The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. *The "Toast" rabbit was added as a tribute to a player who lost their own rabbit of the same name. *If wolves or foxes come close to, they will become hostile and attack the rabbits. *Rabbits textures will spawn differently depending on its biome. **In desert biomes, all rabbits have gold fur. **In snowy biomes, 80% of rabbits are albino, while 20% have spotted fur. **In all other biomes, 50% have brown fur, 40% are salt & pepper, and 10% have black fur. *Players are able to breed rabbits using carrots or dandelions. When doing so, the baby has a 5% chance of taking on its current biome's fur color; otherwise, it will randomly be one of the parents. *The killer bunny can only be spawned in using commands. *Rabbits can become completely stunned while standing on top of slime blocks. *In the 1.8 update, rabbits have a 2.5% chance of dropping a rabbit's foot. *There are 8 different types of rabbits including Toast and The Killer Bunny. *Rabbits were planned to be one of the first mobs added in Classic, but they were never actually added, due to negative feedback. *In the 1.8 snapshots, The Killer Bunny used to spawn naturally. However, in the final 1.8 Update, they did not. *If one puts a name tag named Toast on The Killer Bunny, the rabbit's texture will change, but it still will be hostile towards a player. *In The Combat Update, rabbits were made a lot smaller than in update 1.8. *In 1.9 snapshots, there were sounds given to the Killer Bunny. *In earlier versions when the ravager mob was released, the mob was actually scared of rabbits. Gallery Video File:✔ Minecraft 10 Things You Didn't Know About the Rabbit Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:1.8 Category:Farming Category:Entity Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Prey Mobs